


Rewatch

by randomling



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sappy Fluff, The Merry Widow, fluffy sap, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: Harrison needs a rewatch.
Relationships: Drew/Harrison (Kaleidotrope)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Rewatch

"Can we watch it again?"

Drew blinks at Harrison over his coffee and says, with all the coherence of 9.12am, "...what?"

"The Merry Widow. Can we watch it again?"

They're walking away from Kishi's, hand in hand, towards Drew's horribly early-morning lecture. Harrison, who has no classes until this afternoon, got up early with him, withstood his early-morning grouchiness, and bought him coffee. Drew already doesn't deserve a boyfriend this good, now he wants to sit through Edwardian operetta a second time?

"Well," Drew says. His brain isn't very awake yet. He flails around for an answer. "If you want to, sure. But." He pauses, taking a sip of his coffee, and wills the caffeine to work fast. "Why?"

"Because, uh."

There's a pause; they take a few more steps. Harrison squeezes Drew's hand, and Drew squeezes back. At last, Harrison says, "Uh, this is kind of embarrassing."

Does have a crush on one of the actors or something? They watched the 1952 version, all the actors are presumably very old or dead now. Drew can hear the wariness in his own voice as he says, "Go on..."

"Um," Harrison says. "Uh. What with all the... everything... last night, I kind of have no idea what the plot was."

That startles Drew, and he gives a bark of laughter. "Oh my god, is that all? Honestly, I kind of assumed you didn't care that much."

"Of course I care," Harrison says with the kind of deep earnestness only Harrison can muster at this time of the morning. "It's a big deal to you, your grandmother and everything. I care, Drew, it's just hard to concentrate on a movie when you're kissing me."

" _You_ kissed _me_."

Harrison gives one of his patented Harrison smiles: half-shy, half-sly. "Well. You're kind of cute." Drew's laughing again, and he finds he can't stop. "What? You _are._ "

"Look who's talking," Drew manages through his laughter. Harrison grins and kisses him.

They stop walking for a bit.

After a bit, Harrison pulls back, that grin still on his face. "I'm gonna make you late for class," he says, in the voice that makes Drew want to be even later.

"Again," Drew says, with affection.

Harrison's grin widens. "So," he says. "Rewatch? Tonight? Your place? I'll bring popcorn." Harrison is religious about popcorn.

"It's a date. I'll pick you up after class."

"I'll be waiting." Harrison is beaming now.

It's a monumental effort to step out of Harrison's personal bubble. "I'll see you tonight."

He's humming the waltz to himself by the time he gets to class.


End file.
